Harry Potter Randomness!
by shortcake31
Summary: This has nothing to do with anything. Its just fun stories about me and my friend bugging the Harry Potter people! so i beg of you no flames.  this is for the love of all thing random! WANGADOODLE!  rated T.


**HELLO EVERYBODY! i just ate Cotton candy, Happy Bunny brand Spaz Juice, and six Jumbo size Pixie Sticks!(As well as getting some of it up my nose lamo) **

**eaither way im HYPER! so i made this.**

**WARNING: this has nothing to do with anything important. I made this for fun. so plz no flames.**

**i dont know how old anybody is sapose to be but the OCs are 13.**

**well enough of my rambling time fr your entertainment.**

**(Oh and im so sorry for spelling errors. i had to do them from the top of my head cus my bff has my HPs books)  
**

* * *

It was a reasonable normal day for Harry Potter until…

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry turned down the hall to face the person shouting his name and saw two young girl standing right behind him.

Both of the girl were short but, that seemed to be the only thing they had in common.

The girl to his left had short black hair that was layered in a choppy fashion. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose. She pushed up her black and dark orange glasses and flipped her hair over her Slytherin uniform.

The girl to his right was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. She had very pale skin and odd hair. It was thick frizzy but its also bleached. Blond in some areas and dark in others. She also had two blue highlights and purple bangs which didn't match her brown and purple glasses in the least bit.

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Yes!" shouted the Ravenclaw.

"No!" shouted back the Slytherin.

"Maybe?"

"Cheese!"

"And pie!"

"Pie?"

"Pie is the answer life!"

"You are so weird Rachel."

"So are you Raven."

"So?"

"So?"

"What are we doing here again?"

"Causing chaos and mayhem!"

"Right!"

"Harry Potter we must ask you something very important." the girl called Rachel asked suddenly serious.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Knock knock." asked Raven.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Screamed Rachel suddenly threatening him with a bronze sword.

"My god where did you get that!" he asked frightened.

"Daddy." said Rachel hugging the sword.

"What father gives their daughter a sword? Well other than Malfoy's that is…" trailed Harry.

"OMG you mean his magical pimp cane?" asked Rachel.

"I stole it!" said Raven holding up the pimp cane proudly.

"Awesome!" said Rachel.

"What is with you two!" burst Harry. "You both are so random and don't make sense!"

"Thank you." they said at the same time.

"Who are you two? Why are you here and torturing me so?"

"Oh well my name is Rachel McQuaid. Or Shortcake31, Gabrielle Mitchel, or Hanna (Her hair is so weird) Montana. Well actually no one calls me that any more. Mostly because their dead." said Rachel laughing to Harry's horror.

"Oh and this is my un-related sister Raven McQuaid. In real life she isn't my sister but we could be." Continued Rachel.

"As for your other questions," she cleared her throat. "Yes. No. Because I said so. The aliens told me to. Meep Meep." Raven turned to a student in the hall and bit him.

"AAAHHH WTH!" he screamed.

"NOOO!" cried Rachel prying Raven off the poor boy.

"STOP IT!" she screamed. "REMEMBER WHAT HADES SAID!"

"Hades?" asked Harry.

"Hades is our dad." explained Raven.

"Hades? As in the Greek god of the Underworld?" asked Harry again.

"That's dad." they both said.

Harry scoffed. "Who's your mom? Lady-"

"Airtimes." they finished. "That's mom."

"How is that possible?" gaped Harry.

"Anything is possible Harry, if you believe!" Shouted Raven twirling dramatically.

Suddenly the hallway went dark. Except for one. One giant bright one. I shadowy figure appeared in the light.

"_Don't stop beliven'_"

"OMFG IT'S JOURNEY!" he young girls screamed.

While the young girls were momentarily distracted Harry desisted to use that to run away from them and try to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

**what did you think? pretty random right! well maybe thats just me?**

**idk, im pretty random. so did u like it? REVIW AND TELL ME!**

**also tell me your ideas beacuse i luv u all! And i luv to hear from u!**

**so thats it for tonight.**

**luv u all**

**Shortcake is out,**

**PPPPEEEEAAACCCCEEEE!**

**(AND WHAT DID U DO 2 MY PPPPAAAANNNTTTSSSS *falls off cliff*)  
**


End file.
